Escape
by Miko no Isamu
Summary: When Inuyasha runs off with Kikyo, breaking Kagome's heart again, who is it that doesn't want her to leave? No flames please, MirokuKagome Oneshot. Sequal inside
1. Escape

**Escape **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that has to do with Inuyasha. **

**Summary: When Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyo again, she plans on returning home, but who doesn't want her to leave?

* * *

**

"Kikyo!"

The beautiful miko turned to face her half demon love. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

The silver haired half demon stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the miko. "Be careful, okay? I don't want Naraku to get the best of you."

Kikyo smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, Inuyasha…I've reserved that for you."

"Why can't you stay with me? We can both try to kill Naraku on our own."

"Well, I could if you'd get rid of that girl." Kikyo started to play with one of his locks.

"Sorry, Kikyo…I'm not getting rid of Kagome…"

Inuyasha arrived at Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha, why are ye so down?"

"She's decided to join us…but I would have to get rid of Kagome."

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku gasped. "WHAT?"

"Are you out of your mind, Inuyasha? You can't just 'get rid' of Kagome…she's one of us!" Sango objected.

"Yes, and she's also one of our friends!" Shippo added.

"Who said I was going to do it? Idiots!"

"So are you leaving with Lady Kikyo for the rest of the night?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah…Kagome said she'd be back tomorrow." Inuyasha stepped outside.

"Sango, I'll be back soon." He said to Sango after making sure Inuyasha was out of sight. He stepped outside as well.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to knock some sense into Inuyasha. Kikyo wants him to leave Kagome…but if he doesn't now, he will most likely choose to after she's been with him.

Kagome arrived outside the well only to find the pitch black sky around her. "The moon's not even out…it's so cloudy."

She dug in her pocket and pulled out little pieces on paper. "I hope Inuyasha will like these pictures…I told him that I'd show him pictures of me…at prom." Kagome smiled to herself. She flipped one of the pictures over and read the back. "I only wish I could have gone with you."

Kagome perked up when she heard noises coming from over by the sacred tree.

"Hello?" She started walking towards the sounds. "Inuyasha?" She called noticing his voice mixed up in the sounds. There was giggling, then the sounds faded. "Huh? What's going…" Kagome arrived by the sacred tree only to find Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms. They both had closed eyes, but their lips were locked.

Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes, but she couldn't run. She wanted to, but her feet were glued to the ground. Instead, she fell to her knees, holding her stomach. Kagome gasped when she noticed Inuyasha looking at her. She gave him an angry scowl, then turned and ran off, leaving the pictures she was holding behind.

"Well, nice going Inuyasha…she most likely isn't coming back." Miroku said angrily as the four of them sat in Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha looked at the ground. "Yeah…"

"Well, go get her!" Shippo yelled.

"He can't Shippo, he doesn't want Kagome to come back if she's mad at him." Sango said gently. Miroku stood.

"And where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To set things straight." Miroku left the hut.

_Here's how it goes, you and me, up and down at this time  
We'll get right, where to fight  
Cause love is something you can't shake  
When it breaks  
All it takes is some trying_

Miroku sped up his pace. He wanted to get to Kagome before she left. He was far from the well but was praying he'd make it in time.

"He doesn't deserve her! All he does is hurt her…"

If you feel like leaving

"I could be good to her"

I'm not gonna make you stay

"I would be good to her!"

_Soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

Miroku arrived at the well, but Kagome wasn't there. "Damn!" He pounded his fist on the wood. "She…she's gone…I got here too late." He fell down to his knees, with his arms up on the well. "I never got to…tell her either…"

_So if you go  
You should know  
It's hard to just forget the past to pass  
It was good, it was bad but it was real  
And that's all you get in the end of the matter_

"Tell me what?" Kagome stepped into the clearing by Miroku. He gasped and looked up at her beautiful face, her glistering eyes. She looked so beautiful standing there, in her pink dress.

_Here's how it goes  
All it takes is some trying  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love_

He stood up and smiled at her. "That you shouldn't leave."

"Oh, and why not?" Kagome frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Because…" He rested a hand on her tear-soaked cheek. "There are others here who care about you…"

"I know…but I don't want to stay…not with Inuyasha around." She said climbing into the well.

"Stop!" Miroku grabbed her hand. "Inuyasha said he's sorry. He's the one who sent me to come and get you...he couldn't come himself because he didn't want to see your lonely, sad face."

Kagome looked up at him smiling. "Really?"

Miroku nodded. "Really."

Kagome used Miroku's hand to climb out of the well with.

Kagome blushed nervously. "Well, thanks Miroku." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Miroku sighed and watched as Kagome made her way back to Inuyasha…back to the hound that would break her heart again.

"Well, if that happens again…I'll be here to comfort her."

He passed the sacred tree and noticed the pictures lying on the ground.

"There is always next time." He sighed looking at his beautiful damsel in her beautiful gown in the pictures and tucking them in his robe.


	2. Escape Route Her Illness

Escape Route Disclaimer- Inuyasha…is not mine… 

**Chapter 1—Her illness**

**Summary: **Sequel to Escape, Inuyasha has blown his final chance and now Kagome is fed up with it. In a desperate attempt to free herself from the feelings she holds for Inuyasha, she nearly kills herself. So, who's willing to save her?

**88888888888888888888888**

"Are you sure you're all right, Kagome?" Sango asked in the hut by the fire. Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha had all gone out hunting and had left Sango to care for Kagome who'd fallen ill. Kagome didn't know what was wrong with her, she just didn't seem lively. And it was Sango's concern for her that forced the boys out of the house, and on to look for some food.

Kagome looked up from the dancing flames. "I'm fine, Sango…"

Sango nodded. 'She still…she seems so distant…' She stood and began to walk outside. "I'm going to see if Kirara has found anything on Naraku." And with that, Sango had left the hut.

Kagome sighed and continued to watch the flames when a visitor stepped in. She gasped only to find it was Miroku breaking the silence.

"Kagome, I had to leave Inuyasha because I'm not a well enough hunter…Sango took over. Umm…are you feeling okay?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine…I probably just have a little bacterial infection. Miroku shot up.

"An infection! That is serious Lady Kagome! We must get you treated right away!"

Kagome waved her hand dismissively. "Not like a parasite, Miroku…just a little cold or something."

Miroku sat down, embarrassed of his reaction. "Sorry."

She let out a small giggle. "No big deal…"

Miroku nodded. "Well, it's getting dark, I'll keep watch for the others to return. You should get some rest."

Kagome yawned while nodding and lay down in her sleeping bag.

88888888888888888888888

Sango ran to catch up to Inuyasha. Shippo was asleep on his shoulder, and Kirara was wrapped up in her arms. "Inuyasha? It looks like it's about to rain…don't you think we should head back about now?"

Inuyasha turned to her and held up a small amount of fish. "You think this is enough for us!" He asked sarcastically as he continued to walk.

Sango looked down. "Well…no but we don't need three sick people. Besides, it's getting dark and Shippo's all ready passed out." She added.

"Well then you go back!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango looked confused. 'Why's he so angry?' She wondered. Noticing she was trailing behind, she ran to catch up to him again. "Hey, are you okay?" She put a hand on his shoulder which made him stop.

"I'm fine." He shrugged her hand off him. "I'm just…worried."

Sango sighed. "About Kagome…as usual…"

"N…no…not really…" Inuyasha said not really believing his own words.

Sango coked her head to the side. "Then…what are you worried about?"

Inuyasha sighed and shook it off. "Nothing…it's not important."

Sango looked up at the sky after feeling a droplet hit her nose. "Inu…" The rain had finally busted through the clouds and was now pouring crazily from the sky. Lightning struck a nearby tree Sango stood right next to. She jumped out of the way and found herself in Inuyasha's arms. She looked up into his amber eyes…so full of loneliness…so…empty… Sango couldn't help but become entranced by them.

Inuyasha blushed when he noticed he had been doing the same thing. "Uhh…we should find a cave…" He set Sango down and started to run with her into a nearby cave.

88888888888888888888888

Miroku dug into his robes and pulled out the picture of Kagome he'd kept with himself. "If only…if only it was written to me…" He said sighing.

Kagome, who hadn't been asleep at all, heard this and sat up. "Miroku?" She asked causing him to flinch.

"Oh, Kagome…" He quickly stuffed the picture back in his robes and smiled at her. "Wh…what can I help you with?"

She smiled. 'Geez, it's so weird…when I'm with him, he makes me smile…' She shook the thought from her head and reminded herself who, exactly, she was in love with. 'Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inu-'

"Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Oh right…no…I was just wondering when the others are going to be back."

"Well, when I talked to Sango last…she said to expect them later tonight or tomorrow morning. And don't worry, I won't try anything" He said smiling a perverted grin.

'Of course not…' Kagome thought to herself.

A few minutes had passed, in complete silence. Miroku finally broke the ice.

"Kagome?"

She just looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"Do you… well, you know…"

"Do I what?" She asked.

Miroku sighed frustrated. "Gah! Nevermind."

Kagome gave him a weird look but passed it off as if it was nothing.

**88888888888888888888888**

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha had grabbed her arm and started to inspect it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just looking to see if you got scratched or not. We don't need you to get hurt. You'll only be more useless."

Sango scoffed.

Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled.

**88888888888888888888888**

Kagome was now asleep. Miroku thanked Kami silently. Kagome needed the rest, and if she knew it was raining, she would definitely get all worked up and go looking for him. And in her condition, that was not something she needed to do.

'But she looks so peaceful, so calm when she's asleep. Almost like she's dreaming a heavenly dream.' Miroku smiled. 'I wonder what she is dreaming.' He brushed her bangs away from her forehead and lightly pressed his lips to it. Kagome sighed in her sleep after he did. 'Oh, Kami… what the hell am I doing? Inuyasha will kill me!'

Miroku gasped and moved away from Kagome, so he wouldn't try anything else.

Sorry, it's so short. But, yeah, it gets better! So, R and R if you want more. 


End file.
